


Tequila Sunrise

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Billy have too much to drink and wake up to more then one heck of a hangover. Much angst and fluff is to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

Opening his eyes blearily, he feels the dull throb of an alcohol induced headache pulsing behind his eyes. Hand slapping over blood shot eyes, he groans weakly. Looking over at his bed mate, he slowly realizes that he is just as naked as the slumbering dwarf. Mustering strength he doesn’t have to spare, he crawls out of the bed. Stooping low, he gathers his clothes from the floor, slipping out of the shared bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Slipping into the shower, the warm water turning on with a squeak. The soothing spray rains on his pleasantly aching body. Well, mostly pleasant. Shaking his white hair loose, he groans again. What did he do last night? Sliding down, sitting in an awkward heap on the bath tub floor. he closes his pink eyes, last night flooding back in short, hazy spurts.  
Billy, home early from a date with an Estonian supermodel, walking in, brow furrowed in thought, jacket folded neatly in his arms. Himself, lounging on the couch, margarita mix, salt, and tequila sitting on an overturned waste basket, taking shots in between songs on Six String Samurai. Sure he was drinking straight from the canister, but that didn’t mean he was jealous or anything about Billy being out on a date.

Billy did everything he was told to do by White. All that he had to do was seal the deal. But something didn’t click. But why, the quizboy moaned. She was perfect. Leggy, gorgeous, into dorky surgeons, what wasn’t to like? He could be having sex with a supermodel right now. Instead, he was playing XBox with White, drinking margaritas out of a Scooby doo mug he got for Christmas instead of champagne out of fine cut crystal.

And yet, here he was, arguing with his partner about old movies. The topic of Casablanca came up. White said it was only a classic because it came out during a war. Billy said it was a classic because it was a good movie. Words got heated, voices were raised, faces were getting closer and closer. Before you could say “Here’s looking at you kid”, Billy was kissing him, margarita salt and pasta Carbonara on the former quizboy’s breath. And he was kissing him back.

Of course, he’ll deny ever wanting Billy like he did last night. That it was something that was years in the making. Blaming the booze is a lot easier then admitting that last night probably was one of if not the best night of his life. Propping himself up on the yellowing shower wall, he rubs his hand over his face, swallowing thickly. He is not going to think about how their clothes practically melted off as they fumbled into their shared bedroom. How hot Billy looked biting his bottom lip in concentration. The soft downy feel of Billy’s hair as he carded his hands through it. Every moan and ripple of pleasure. When Billy whispered a sincere “I love you White”. When he said “I love you too pally”, just as sincere before they fell asleep in each others arms.

He was not going to think about last night. Not about how hard he was just thinking about it, not about how easy it would be to slip back into the bedroom, not about how heated he’s getting just thinking about a repeat performance with less booze in his blood and certainly not about how much he loves his orange haired partner. He is going to relieve his completely unrelated frustrations and act like nothing happened. End. Of. Story. Billy deserves better then what he can offer. He has screwed him out of enough, he really doesn’t want to drag him any lower. He already cost him a hand, an eye and a bright future. He’s taken plenty from Billy, he is not taking his heart too.

He’ll just go into the living room, turn on the xBox and act natural. If he can keep a straight face when his guidance counselor suggested he seek out a career in accounting, he can keep a straight face now. He was on TV for Christ’s sake, how hard can it be? He can do this. Walking into the living room, his heart sinks. Sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but a ratty old bath robe and worn briefs, was Billy, arms crossed, “We need to talk” damn near tattooed on his large forehead. Steeling himself, he puts on his brightest(and phoniest) smile he can manage.

“What’s up fella?,” he says cheerfully. “You’re up early.”  
“Cut the crap White,” Billy states harshly.

Well, there goes any hope of smoothing this over. He leans against the kitchen counter, nervously drumming his fingers against the counter top. Billy hops off the couch, and stands in front of him. He resists the urge to squat down in front of Billy and waits for him to say what is on his mind. S

“We’ve been living together for twenty years White,” Billy says, looking up at him. “We’ve been through a lot together. We’ve had our ups and downs. Kidnappings. Mutant fly women. Insurance fraud. I’ve stuck with you through it all without question. What I need to know is, did you mean what you said last night? Or was it just the tequila talking for you?”

Pete looks down at Billy, pink eyes meeting green. This is his chance to completely deny last night. Sweep it under the rug and pretend it never happened. Go back to how things were before. It would be so easy to just blame the tequila. And yet, he can’t bring himself to say it. He may have hidden things from Billy over the years, but he’s never out right lied to him. And it seems today isn’t the day to start.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I meant what I said.”  
“That is all I needed to hear,” Billy states.  
He barely had time to tilt his head in confusion before the shorter man leaped into his arms. Looking at the Billy in his arms, he has no freaking clue what is going on. Billy is grinning ear to ear, like he won the lottery or something.

“Uh, pally?” he asks. “You want to maybe explain what’s going on?”  
“I thought it was obvious,” Billy says.  
“Eh, not really,“ he replies, still confused.  
Billy rolls his singular eye at White before chuckling at his confusion. Billy playfully tugs on White’s hair like a bell. White swats Billy’s hand away, not wanting his hair messed up so soon after spending so much time styling it.  
"White, I’ve been pining over you for years,” Billy says. “Why else would I put up with your crap over all these years? If I didn’t love you, I would have left after the first time you set the kitchen on fire.”

He feels his cheeks heat up. He still remembers that incident. Mac and cheese and new computer equipment do not mix very well. If not for Billy, the whole trailer would burned to the ground. Thankfully, while he was staring like a deer in headlights, Billy was digging out the fire extinguisher and taking care of it. As much as he is enjoying the closeness, Billy is getting a little heavy in his arms.

“So, what do we do now?” he asks, ruffling Billy’s unruly hair.  
“Well” Billy drawls. “I don’t have to get to the hospital until noon. And you don’t have any plans today.”  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” White purrs, nuzzling Billy’s ear.

 

Billy’s cheeks flush at the implications. Grabbing his jaw, Billy pulls him close, capturing his lips. Already off balance from holding onto the ‘boy’ genius, he lands ungraciously on his ass. Still, he didn’t drop Billy or break the kiss. Grinning triumphantly, White stands up, firmly holding onto Billy. Billy wiggles his eye brows seductively at him, hands clasped behind his neck. Laughing at how ridiculous they look, White leads the way to their bedroom, intent on proving himself worthy of Billy’s affections.


End file.
